


Immoderate

by Daegaer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Immoderate

All things in moderation was a good way to be bored, Dionysus thought. Music that obeyed regular rhythms, a beautiful chariot driven at the same speed along the same route daily - how could Apollo stand it? Even Artemis was more exciting and _she_ -

" _Is_ she still a virgin?"

"Who?"

"Your sister."

Apollo bent a look upon him like hot gold on the skin. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Why are sungods always so _boring?_ "

"Why does every pantheon have someone like you?"

"To make things interesting."

"Our family's interesting enough," Apollo said.

"We'll see," Dionysus said.

_We'll see_.


End file.
